


The Honourable

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Politics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: 美國總統、反恐、英雄主義、政治角力、理想主義、羅曼史。





	1. Mr. President

「早安，總統先生。」

 

男人坐下來的時候，他的跟前已經坐滿了兩排十來個約莫介於八、九歲之間的孩子，聚精會神地向他問早，而他亦報以微笑。

 

「早安，年輕的先生以及女士們。」他一邊微笑，一邊從背後抽出一本封面畫著一隻紅褐色狐貍的童書，稍稍舉向前讓每個孩子們都能清楚地看見上頭的書名，「今天我獲邀來替各位朗誦一篇故事，來自我個人非常喜歡的一位作者，很可惜我們只能念幾章，但答應我，如果你們喜歡這個故事，就自己把它看完好嗎？」

 

在美國總統背後的小學老師大力地點頭，收到暗示的孩子們也就從善如流地應答，「好的，總統先生。」

 

「這是一個有關一隻名叫Pax的狐狸，與牠的男孩的故事。」

 

***

 

James Barnes對於Steve Rogers的印象來自於兩人一同求學的寄宿學校，他是因為父母親篤信天主教信仰與地處偏遠的學校可以砥礪青少年的心智，但Steve Rogers純粹是因為透過教區的神父申請到了這所天主教寄宿學校的獎學金，而Steve的父母相信布魯克林公立學校的教育不足以支持Steve Rogers追尋夢想。

 

James偶而會覺得Rogers夫妻確實夠瞭解自己的兒子，這所學校嚴謹但能充分給予學生指引的教學方式，確實嘉惠Steve Rogers良多；不過當時大多數的人聽見Steve Rogers的夢想都會嗤之以鼻。

 

這個傢伙，Steve Rogers，乍看之下沒有什麼長處，長得不起眼，略深的金髮與蒼白的皮膚，瘦弱矮小的身型——加上不怎麼出色平庸的學業表現。

 

Steve Rogers身上唯一得以擺脫平庸的大概就是他的繪畫天份，這所遠在東北角山嶺間的住宿學校確實有著不錯的美術課程，但對於大多家境富裕的學生而言，藝術並不在他們的日常生活裡面，是以Steve Rogers也沒有什麼機會藉由美術才華一躍成為學校的風雲人物。

 

但Rogers確實在這所橫跨四個年級有兩百餘人學生的寄宿學校裡算得上叫得出名號的人，因為他總是跟James Barnes走在一起，以及——他的夢想——一篇他在十一年級時寫的作文，兩者均使他的聲名大噪。

 

Barnes也來自於布魯克林，與Steve尋常的家世不同的是，James Barnes來自於一個政治世家，他的伯父是紐約州第十一選區獲選連任多次的眾議員，過去他的祖父也是、他的祖父的祖父也是，整個家族自從祖先漂洋過海從愛爾蘭來到美國後，Barnes家已出過五位眾議員。

 

除了眾議員外，Barnes家亦有成員獲選為紐約市市議員，James Barnes的祖父在連續獲選三任眾議員後，又當選了紐約州的參議員，直至年屆半百後，才轉往紐約當地頗富盛譽的文理學院出任校長，彼時James的伯父亦已開始積極參與眾議員的選舉。

 

與出身這樣家族背景的Barnes形影不離，自然而然就成了Steve Rogers在校廣為人知的原因之一，但最大的原因，還是在於這名男孩有個語不驚人死不休的夢想：他要成為美利堅合眾國未來的總統。

 

「總統先生，你把你的鼻子湊在裡頭忙什麼啊？」

 

放下炭筆的Steve Rogers抬眼對上眼前的摯友，對方的雙眼正因笑而彎起，宛若兩座拱橋。

 

「非常有趣，Barnes。」

 

「是你自己寫道『我將在未來完成學業後服務人民，以至終有一日成為美利堅合眾國的總統』，難道我還不能夠預先稱呼你為總統先生嗎？」

 

「哈、哈、哈。」低下頭稍稍用麵包屑擦掉一些太濃厚的鉛墨，「那就只是一篇作文。」

 

「那要真的只是一篇作文、你怎麼不寫你想成為太空人呢？」坐上對方的書桌，這樣沒規矩的動作總會惹惱他講究禮貌的朋友。

 

「別坐在桌子上。」

 

看吧。James Barnes翻了翻白眼，「你沒回答我的問題，Rogers。」

 

「我沒聽出你剛才是用了疑問句，我還以為你只是在諷刺。」繼續作畫的少年沒再抬頭。

 

「說到諷刺，當你問我怎麼不寫我要做總統的時候，我回答你何不你自己這樣回答的那個時候——那個時候我才用了諷刺語氣。」雖然語帶反駁，James Barnes依然安份地坐到了少年身邊的空位上，「說真的，你真的想當美國總統？」

 

「⋯⋯作文的題目是我的夢想不是嗎？」在褐髮少年認真的語氣中，Steve Rogers也放下了炭筆認真回應，「夢想應該要能不受限制吧？沒有人規定我得要想清楚了每一步該怎麼做然後才可以開口說我想當總統。」

 

「當上總統也不盡然是什麼登月任務。」皺了皺鼻子，James Barnes上半身趴上了桌面，盯著對方紙上的作畫，上頭還只是一圈又一圈的草稿，「只是你得照著方法來，可能得把你自己弄進一所比較好的大學開始。」

 

「⋯⋯什麼時候長春藤名校成了為民服務的門檻？」斜眼飛快地看了一下褐髮少年因為趴下身來瞬間與他拉近距離，金髮少年不由得清了清喉嚨，「咳⋯⋯咳⋯⋯」

 

「好像布魯克林還不夠冷一樣。」聽見他咳嗽立刻就抬起頭的褐髮少年皺起眉，伸出手飛快的探了一下眼前之人的額際，「甚至把你送到緬因州來⋯⋯」

 

「不就跟你想到一塊兒去了嗎？」他不能怪父母把他送到東北來忍受漫漫長冬，成立於一八〇七年的全男孩住宿學校，附帶各種大學先修課程，拉丁文、法文、德文任選的菁英教育，「神父告訴他們這所學校每屆畢業生有兩成的長春藤名校錄取率。」

 

「回答你前一個問題，差不多是從老羅斯福的年代開始，關於長春藤變成美國總統門檻這件事。」一把抽下脖子上的駝色羊毛圍巾，轉手就繫上對方頸項的James Barnes揚唇露出溫和的微笑，「我想你只要最後一年努力一點，平均就搆得上A了。」

 

循著對方繫圍巾的手指一路向上看進對方的眼底，金髮男孩偏首，輕輕將圍巾自對方的指間扯開，「哈定就不是長春藤畢業。」

 

「你把每個美國總統生平都背起來了嗎？」晾高眉的少年忽然伸出手用力地扯了一下圍巾的一角，「他是報業大亨，有很多人在報紙上替他說好話，你準備買下紐約時報了嗎？」

 

「柯立芝也不是長春藤畢業。」乾脆把圍巾從頸上拿下的金髮少年一把將圍巾放回了對方手邊，「他沒念法學院，還是成為了律師、進入市議會。」

 

「不錯，又是一條特別的道路，可惜你現在沒有法學位當不上律師。」左右環顧了一下的James Barnes困惑地開口，「外頭要下雪了，你連件外套都沒穿？」

 

沒理會對方語氣中的指責，金髮少年自顧自地道：「胡佛也不是。」

 

「史丹佛。」不大高興地打斷了對方還在繼續那個蠢遊戲，而沒正視他即將把自己弄上病榻的實際問題，「現在來看，那也和長春藤差不到哪裡去——Rogers，你的外套呢？」

 

外套沾了泥巴被他趁著午休拿回去寢室洗了，但Steve一個字也沒說，「⋯⋯我覺得不冷。」

 

「這所學校總共只有兩百來人，你覺得我沒辦法兜出前因後果？」一般高中霸凌都是常態，住宿學校難道只會多沒可能少，「你有受傷嗎？」仔細端倪對方片刻，最後才嘆了一口長氣，「模擬入學還會有很多其他作文要寫，下次挑個輕鬆詼諧的寫，你很幽默風趣，只是他們不夠了解你。」

 

「我幽默風趣？」金髮少年聲音拔尖了些許，「Buck，你可能是這個世界上唯一一個這樣認為的傢伙。」

 

「在你不這麼誇大的時候、當你如常談吐的時候，是，Steve Rogers，我覺得你很幽默風趣，其他人也會這麼想。」在兩人的語氣都緊繃到一觸即發之時，James Barnes率先垮下了肩膀，低下頭，用大拇指撓了撓自己的鼻尖，「Steve⋯⋯我們可以好好說話嗎？別再這樣講個兩三句就吵起來，我想念我們可以心平氣和談天說地的時光。」

 

「Bucky，你討厭那些欺負我的傢伙，但他們不曾惹惱我⋯⋯至少從來不曾到像你這般惹惱我的程度。」他注意到對方為他這番言論露出了受傷的神情，「他們對我一無所知，憑著我的外表小覷我、蔑視我，但你最了解我，然而你卻不支持我。」

 

「我不支持你？」這項指控無疑橫空出世，「我如何不支持你？提醒你一所昂貴的大學不僅可以提供你更專業的教育，還可以給你一張實現夢想的門票，讓那些盤據在國會山莊的人知道你是他們的一份子，這樣就是不支持你的表現？我支持你，Steve Rogers，哪怕你告訴我你要投身參軍，我也願意跟著你去，挺你到底。」

 

「你總是希望我改變，Bucky，即使是變得更好，但⋯⋯」Steve Rogers靜靜地望著自己終於甘願攤開的掌心，前一場惡戰的傷處終於才在James面前展現，「倘若我不是現在的我，像你說的我改變了自己，那麼我所得到的結果，就失去意義了。」

 

「⋯⋯人終究會變，Steve。」站起身的褐髮少年看起來仍是面色不豫，下一刻他頭也不回的走了出去，再次留下金髮少年與一室冷清的空教室。

 

嚥了嚥口水，Steve Rogers蹙起了眉，靜靜地聽著晚風吹動稍顯鬆脫的窗板。

 

深秋的山丘林間，夜色來得快，他約莫還能在教室裡坐上一陣子，直到巡邏的校警無奈的領著他走回雖沒人會欺負他，卻也少與他互動的寢室裡。

 

他可以說出許多傷人的話，但他真的無意傷害Bucky，該說Bucky真是攤上了他這個大麻煩，不過就是在下一屆新生入學時交了楣運抽到Steve Rogers這支籤，讓Bucky成了他的生活輔導員，才會結下這般非得容忍他不可的友誼，也許也會是他在這所封閉遙遠遠離世俗的寄宿學校唯一一段值得繼續的情份。

 

他該去跟Bucky道歉，走近Bucky的寢室確實不是一件易事，Bucky同屆的同學可以很渾球，而且一個比一個渾球。

 

方才他揮拳反擊的就是其中一人，那拳頭打得人可能不痛不癢，但已經對Steve本身反噬留下了傷害，他的指甲戳傷了掌心，蠻力與動武最終不可免俗會造成對自我的傷害。

 

但那些傢伙是渾球不代表他可以忽略自己方才也成了一個渾球的事實。

 

幾乎是立刻打算丟下桌上的紙筆就要起身的他，卻在此時見到從外頭走回來的褐髮少年。

 

少年一手拿著一瓶深色玻璃瓶，瓶裡裝著Steve Rogers熟悉的碘酒，另一手拿著長棉花棒，而手臂上掛著一件淺駝色的針線外套。

 

沒有說話的James Barnes坐回了原先他離開的位置，接著用棉花棒伸進瓶內沾滿了碘酒後，一點也不溫柔地扳開了Steve Rogers的手指，不大注意力道地開始替對方掌心傷口消毒。

 

過了許久，他才開口：「⋯⋯清水可以洗掉泥巴，但是不能消毒。」

 

Steve不再多想，在對方語歇的同時開口，「我很抱歉，我不該說那些話。」

 

「清水可以洗掉泥巴，但是不能消毒⋯⋯就像你一樣Steve Rogers。」褐髮少年這時抬起頭來，再次與他四目相接，「長春藤的教育也許可以使你更上一層樓，但像你這樣具有劇毒的傢伙——別傻了他們不會改變你的，也改變不了你。」

 

***

 

男人站在長桌長邊的正中央，望著一桌西裝筆挺的官員將領抬起頭望著他。

 

「我很高興今天與各位共聚一堂，有此機會能夠與你們晤談，是我的榮幸，這是我第一次走進這間會議室，但我希望不是最後一次走進這裡，我曾有一位睿智的朋友，在我成長的過程當中，告訴過我一句頗富哲理的話，以當時他年僅十八歲來看，他不僅早慧成熟，更突顯出他總是富於給予他人學習的空間與成長的機會，他說：清水可以洗去污泥，卻無法消毒傷口，這句話精簡地濃縮了我國為何會走向對恐怖主義宣戰之途，因為我們不只需要洗去污泥，更需要為傷口消毒。」

 

桌邊大多數的人神情都是晦暗不明，看不出來他們對這套說詞是支持或是反對。

 

「我在越戰之後數年出生，成年以前美國雖有數次軍事活動，但幾乎沒有全面對任一國政府宣戰的情勢發生，可以說我長於美國的承平時代，然而在頗富盛譽的高中完成學業後，我又進入了另外一所學院為進入大學入學努力，這時發生了九一一事件，於是我幾乎是不做二想地選擇了進入西點軍校就讀——我當時沒有夠好的體格直接入伍，但足以讓我順利進入西點軍校，僅是不被看好能夠完成學業而已。」

 

他想起當時Bucky聽見他錄取西點軍校時，笑著跟他說：「⋯⋯幹得好，Rogers，你找到了另外一條路，師法艾森豪途徑。」


	2. Black Knight

二〇〇一年的秋日，紐約是一座傷痕累累的城市，而他在同一個城市的哥倫比亞大學裡主修經濟學，九一一事發當時他人在布魯克林的家中，他一早沒課，並且正在跟人尚在緬因州的Steve Rogers說話，他在通話中要對方多費心準備高階化學的測驗，當他打開電視看見新聞後，他無意識地中斷了通話。

 

外界紛紛擾擾了好一陣子，而他只能繼續按表操課，直到有天另一個與Steve Rogers同一準備校的同學告訴他這個消息：Steve Rogers已經離開那所住宿制的大學預備校，並且獲准進入西點軍校的預備校就讀。

 

說尋常並不正確，也許他並不記得確切的日期，但那發生在十一月，那時的紐約已屬深秋，路旁的行道樹要不是盡轉金黃，就是蕭瑟落下。

 

從學校回到家，他很快撥了通電話到Rogers家中，當Steve接起電話時，其實也應證了整件事屬實，「⋯⋯怎麼不選海軍？」

 

「Bucky？」接起電話的少年聽起來在驚訝中帶著一絲無奈的笑意，「⋯⋯只要想到你會說什麼話來阻止我，我只能先斬後奏。」

 

「還是沒回答我的問題，怎麼不選海軍？」他無意聽起來咄咄逼人，只是一時之間從午間的咖啡時光到他證實了整起消息，過載的訊息量壓得他無法從容愜意。

 

「⋯⋯你猜哪間學校比較靠近晨邊高地？」對方的語氣聽來更為無奈，「Bucky，掛斷電話，我們到公園裡聊聊。」

 

「我只想知道為什麼？只因為你想要上前線？等你畢業仗都打完了。」他確實在心底如此禱告，從一開始宣戰至今，他對戰爭的看法仍然沒有改變過，這並不是自由世界與邪惡軸心的對抗，這是一個瘋狂的男人與他極端的手段，一個貧瘠的西亞國家與她的國民卻要被迫承受戰火。

 

「你說做事要用對方法，Bucky，這是你告訴我的⋯⋯」電話那頭又是一段長長的嘆息，「我求你，Bucky，別生氣，掛斷電話，到公園來。」

 

「用對方法⋯⋯」那也許是很多年前他偶然跟頑固的Steve Rogers苦口婆心相勸時說出口的話，「這又如何是對的方法？」

 

「我討厭惡霸——」

 

他猛地打斷對方的發言，「喔，所以我們不是拿著精良的武器去驅逐牧羊人？」

 

Steve沒有立刻打斷他，而是在一段適當的沉默以後，平靜地開口：「⋯⋯所以如果你希望改變戰爭，你就要用正確的方法，我現在就算搆上了入伍標準，從一等兵開始，距離改變戰爭，就像你說的，在我能夠以前，它也許就結束了，那是好事，但也是壞事，因為就像你說的：拿著精良的武器去驅逐牧羊人，什麼也沒有改變。」

 

James Barnes沒再說話。

 

「我們可不可以，Bucky，就在前頭的公園，上次見面都是好幾個月前了，我們可以當面聊⋯⋯我們應該當面聊。」

 

低下頭看了一眼腕錶，最終還是心軟的他深吸了一口氣，「⋯⋯當然，五分鐘後，Rogers，而且最好在我動手打你以前結束。」

 

對方發出輕鬆的笑聲，「是呀⋯⋯你說得像是你會動手一樣。」

 

不到五分鐘以後他們就在公園見上了面。

 

Steve Rogers穿著一件深褐色的皮夾克，裡頭是一件灰色的圓領衫，簡單樸素，不同的是他的一頭金髮都剃短了，而幾個月不見他的身高有顯著的增長，至少足以錄取西點預校。

 

「Bucky。」

 

「渾球。」即使像現在這般見上面，James Barnes仍舊提不起勁跟他閒聊，「我甚至懶得問你從哪個議員手裡拿到推薦函。」

 

「Bucky，我得聽到你說你不會跟著一起去。」金髮少年幾乎是毫無猶豫就開口直道：「我得聽到你親口說。」

 

「所以你可以上前線作戰，而我得要待在這裡，這有點說不通，因為淺顯易見的是如果我想要參軍的話，你還沒通過新生訓練，我就已經出發飛往土耳其了。」

 

他這句話並不假，十七歲以後他就在國民衛隊服役，選擇在上大學以前到國民衛隊服役一年是他們家的傳統，他的伯父服役時正值越戰，國內軍隊僅剩國民衛隊在保衛國土，而這件事想來Steve Rogers也很清楚。

 

「記得那篇無聊的模擬入學作文嗎？你那時寫著你想到國際法庭工作對吧，Rebecca說你打算念完哥倫比亞後接著去哈佛念法學院，你得完成你的夢想，你一直都是個行動勝於言論的傢伙，別投身軍旅，至少別因為是為了看照我而去，相信我一次，我能好好照顧自己。」

 

Steve Rogers說得斬釘截鐵，James感受得到對方說服他的決心有多強大，「⋯⋯如果這場戰爭持續過長，會有那麼一天他們會開始把國民衛隊也往戰場上送，我能承諾你，但我也無法給你任何保證，畢竟每五年服役一年，也許我們的部隊最終會在戰場上相遇。」

 

「那篇作文，你知道我每個字都是認真的。」為人民服務，「因為我相信有能力的人就該如此，有責任照顧需要協助的人⋯⋯這是我從你身上學到的一課。」

 

「你能從我身上學到的可多著，但你自由發揮的結果實在太差了。」何不學著像他一樣用除了自己的人身安危以外的方式服務人民，「我不懂你為什麼得到預校來上課，我想那些基礎學科對你來說不是難事。」

 

「我確實是少數得來預校訓練體能的人，而且——」揚唇笑了的金髮少年遞給他一封推薦函影本，「你的伯父說他不願意讓你發現他在把你最好的朋友送進軍隊這件事上推了一把，所以推薦我跟參議員見了一面，Erskine，我記得你暑假做過他的實習生對吧？」

 

James匆匆看了一眼推薦函，無論誰寫了推薦函，也無法改變此刻如鯁在喉的感受，「Steve⋯⋯」

 

「你得對我有點信心。」他長得慢，但醫生看好他還可以再長高，現在他的肌肉不發達，不代表他沒辦法長成偉岸的體格。

 

過了許久，像是想到什麼似的，褐髮少年緩緩開口：「所以⋯⋯如果我現在人在布朗的話，你就會選擇去海軍學院嗎？」

 

有的話當著面不怎麼好重複，金髮少年愣了愣，一時間想不到一個夠好的回答來解釋他方才在電話如此作答的原因。

 

「這不是個好現象，Steve Rogers，你這種無止盡的沉默。」如此這般說著的James Barnes從本來在對方視線一角偏安的位置，踱步走到了對方的正前方，「要是你喜歡我，在你的學業水準來看，離我最近的學校也該是紐約大學。」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

笑著邊說邊走近對方的James Barnes眨了眨眼，「你最近老是這樣，我的中間名是挺可愛的，但你要是沒有比這樣Bucky、Bucky傻傻地叫更好的話說，還是省了麻煩什麼都別說了。」接著他湊上前，飛快地在旁人都難以察覺的瞬間吻了一下對方的嘴唇。

 

Steve還沒辦法回過神。

 

「你真的長高了。」察覺自己的視線不再需要向下望，James Barnes晾高眉，若無其事地轉過身看著街角的麵包店，「我沒恭喜你，其實要能進到西點也不容易，那是所好學校，而且⋯⋯」側過視線看著Steve的藍眼睛，他又一次漾開了嘴角，「幹得好，Rogers，你找到了另外一條路，師法艾森豪途徑。」

 

***

 

「你聽說Thomas的事了嗎？」

 

他聽說了，但還不知道如何去解讀此事，家族醜聞他自然無從評論，但以他所聽聞的消息，以及母親打來描述此事的語氣，想也知道此事不會輕易解決。

 

他所謂的輕易解決，是他那位堂兄Thomas去為自己行為負責，接受法律的制裁，全家族都低調度日，然而現實總是事與願違。

 

「⋯⋯Woodrow希望你能夠往政界發展，他覺得你是這塊材料。」

 

「媽，我是同志，你記得嗎？」無可奈何地提醒起自家母親他現在談戀愛的對象是誰，「我不是說同志不該參政，而是你覺得共和黨會有多支持我？如果我沒能給他們最好的美國家庭典範，他們也不會給我資源支持我。」

 

「親愛的，你才二十一歲，你還要四年才符合參選資格，而且你沒完成學業以前Woodrow不會讓你浮上檯面，況且不會有人介意年輕的眾議員為何單身，更何況，你知道Steve他人在軍中，至少他服役的五年你們也不可能公開⋯⋯」

 

「妳說的就像他只會服役五年。」對他的男朋友計畫從軍的時間長度，他可比身為局外人的母親了解得多，「我知道這件事對於家族的重要性，但父親——」

 

「我跟你父親談過，你知道如果他不點頭的話，我是不可能跟你提這件事，他雖然與Woodrow理念不同，但他們畢竟是兄弟，他知道老Barnes怎麼看待家族固守議員席次這種事，誰都不希望Thomas發生這樣的事⋯⋯」

 

「他犯法了，母親，受審服刑，就是那麼簡單。」他略為惱怒地打斷母親的話語，因為他對於她說起來好像錯不在Thomas Woodrow Jr. Barnes身上的語氣不以為然，「我知道他認罪是希望從輕量刑，但不要忘了那是因為他確實有罪。」

 

「⋯⋯雖然你總是看起來很圓滑，但你一直都是一個很有正義感的孩子。」被打斷的母親似乎並不惱怒，「你的黑騎士還好嗎？」

 

「他很好。」很短促地回應了母親對於Steve的問候。

 

「你們吵架了。」這也不是疑問句，為人父母如果與自己的孩子情感深厚，哪怕沉默也呈現足夠的情感被解讀，「怎麼了？」

 

「都是一些很小很蠢的事。」今年是Steve在西點的最後一年，但是他在哈佛的第一年。

 

「錯在你身上？真難得。」母親的語氣聽起來有一些幸災樂禍，「你做了什麼？」

 

他申請了哈佛劍橋的雙聯學位，至少他準備申請，真正要申請得等到第二年，但第一年總是會為自己的履歷做些準備，「我申請了前線軍事法庭觀察員。」

 

婦人顯然沒聽懂這句話的意思，「⋯⋯然後？」

 

「看來我曾經答應過某人我不會踏上阿富汗或是現在⋯⋯伊拉克的土地。」他並不心虛，但可以充分理解Steve Rogers生氣的原因，「媽，拜託你別打給他，無論是要幫我說話還是要跟他一起痛罵我有多不知好歹。」

 

「我不會打給他，我只是在想你傍晚會不會去見他。」母親意在提醒他難得又到了開放親友訪問的週末，「你不去的話，就讓Rebecca帶一些書去給他，圖書館暢銷排行榜上的書太搶手了，他又喜歡看書，可憐的孩子⋯⋯」

 

「我當然會去見他。」那是Steve Rogers對他不滿，可不是他對Steve Rogers有什麼意見——該說他的意見四年前也都說盡了，現在也沒剩什麼能說的了，「現在我又多了一個壞消息要告訴他。」

 

「親愛的，如果你真的不能接受，家族裡不是沒有其他的人選適合從政，只是他們沒有你那麼漂亮的履歷，更者⋯⋯」婦人輕嘆了一口氣，「他們也沒有像你這樣那麼善良的心，你能夠做好事，這也是你父親最終點頭答應的原因。」

 

「說國會山莊都是一群豺狼虎豹的也是他。」他在那裡實習過，他也清楚，只是一個跑腿的小差，也可以看到人生百態，「⋯⋯他還好嗎？」

 

「很好，還是老樣子。」語氣變得溫和許多的婦人輕聲地叮囑道：「你記得很久以前⋯⋯你的外公跟你說過什麼嗎？」

 

「媽，妳得要仔細一點，他撫養我八年，跟我說過的話太多了。」說穿了，與父母情感夠深厚的孩子也能輕易讀懂父母的心思，他其實知道弦外之音，只是不樂意從他的口中復述。

 

「他看重你父親的才能，他知道這個男人應當要當上美國總統，如果不是車禍讓他從此半身不遂，他比Barnes家任何一個人更有領袖魅力⋯⋯他也是如此看重你，也是為什麼他會在你父親出事以後，提議由他親手教導你。」


	3. Propaganda

「議員，這位年輕人是？」

 

沉悶的慈善晚宴讓James Barnes一開始就不想履足此地，但他答應會在出國以前到特區一趟，他以為自己可以像是逃過十七、八歲時的紐約上東區舞會一般逃過這種交際場合，但看來對於Thomas Woodrow Barnes而言，承諾接下重擔當時一切已然即刻生效，什麼四、五年完成學業才浮出檯面全是鬼扯。

 

「我的姪子，James。」微笑地向門口處聚集的國會記者群介紹，「James，這些先生女士都是當今最出色的新聞工作者，有些你見過，但有些還比較陌生。」  
那些他見過的人——望向裡頭一名神情肅穆的專欄作家——聽見Barnes議員這麼一提，大概多半也想起了他父親是誰，「晚安，其實我幾年前曾經來這裡當助理，但當時比較少有與各位接觸的機會。」

 

「你是George Barnes的兒子！」相對其他管住自己舌頭的記者而言比較不謹言慎行的某個記者在眾人面前直道他父親的名諱，「出色的布魯克林區檢察長⋯⋯你的父親如何？」

 

「他很好。」他忽然懂了今天來這裡上演的這齣大戲是什麼了？他平靜地掛上適當的笑容，「天氣晴朗的時候還可以外出散步。」

 

「他簡直就是George的翻版，跟他一樣富有正義感。」眾議員飽含感情的語氣幾乎讓James失笑出聲，「當然，你們有的人應該對Winnie也不陌生，他有她的眼睛。」

 

他終於弄懂了，原來這齣大戲意圖是在事先預告，當年紐約的社交名媛與年輕新星檢察長的長子如今已經帶著悲愴卻正統得體的政治世家身世，登上了特區政治舞台。

 

與幾個記者實問虛答了一陣子，在其他幾個主掌當前最熱門議題委員會的議員到場後，他們終於得以脫身，而他的伯父也終於願意挪開了攬著他肩膀的手。

 

「⋯⋯James，你做得很好。」

 

他垂眼低頭回應，「我沒什麼能夠反抗的餘地。」

 

「接下來你可能可以花個三、五年的時間好好想想你的擇偶標準。」走到角落以後，Barnes議員帶著不容質疑的語氣開口，「我們的社會很保守。」

 

「一個愛國的軍人聽起來很完美。」瞇起眼的褐髮青年挺起了他的背脊，「可惜我不是女人，不是嗎？議員。」

 

「我只希望你想清楚，James。」好像他的回答是在無理取鬧，男人手搭上了他的肩頭，輕拍了幾下，「George並沒有說錯，你確實適合從政，選舉有很多獲勝的方式，但操之在己的事，顧名思義還是要由你自己決定。」

 

恨不得扯掉領結走掉的他只是再次瞇起了眼，在對方腳步一走遠，轉身伸手就拿了一杯香檳大喝一口。

 

「喝得那麼急，都不擔心嗆到？」那個若有所思的專欄作家一直沒走遠，這時冷不防地開始朝他攀談，「別這麼戒備，我和你父母都是舊識。」

 

「當我試著專注的時候會讓我的臉色看起來比較謹慎，但確實⋯⋯Heinz Kruger，小的時候我曾經在家裡見過你來訪。」踏破他們家門檻的作家、記者不計其數，而最後是眼前這名男子，讓他父親答應點頭受訪，第一次也最後一次描述整件事情發生的經過。

 

「我跟你的母親也保持友善的互動，雖然我不是什麼常見的晚餐客人，不過⋯⋯」對方略顯蒼白的膚色在昏黃的燈光下青色的血管若隱若現，「在Thomas Woodrow Jr. 一認罪協商後你就取而代之出現，這動作不會太拙劣嗎？」

 

「只是湊巧同行而已。」無論外界如何認知，他接下家族使命這件事不能從他口中證實，「我主要是進城拜訪Erskine參議員。」

 

「你跟二世不同，他幾乎是在這群記者追捧中長大，菲利浦、耶魯、一流運動明星，要我說⋯⋯他做出派對強暴這種事我一點也不意外，他的父親對他的行為並不約束，媒體也只是報喜不報憂。」

 

這段話他認同卻無法回應，沉默則表示他認同對方傷害他的家族名譽，但實話是，最初最慘重的名譽損失並非來自他，他又有什麼需要顧慮？「他做錯了事，正在接受法律給予他的懲罰，我希望他能夠改過向善。」

 

「你躲過了所有媒體的目光，就連我也只記得你是個漂亮的男孩，現在重新出現，我們應該要期待從你身上看到什麼呢？」

 

沒人跟他預演過會有這麼棘手的問題。

 

低頭又喝了一口香檳的青年下一刻緩緩揚起唇角，「我是James Barnes，George Barnes的兒子。」

 

***

 

「大選就在下週，倘若共和黨的參選人當選，我們將會迎來史上第一個由同性伴侶所組成的第一家庭，同時白宮也將迎來有史以來最年輕的總統，打破過去由羅斯福四十二歲繼位成為總統時留下的紀錄。」

 

「的確，共和黨陣營從一開始黨內初選的時候其餘候選人即以家庭基本價值主攻他的性取向，但很快地年輕族群對於他的偏愛變得愈來愈明朗，輿論指向他將成為新的美國代表人物，一個真正自由平等的國家。」

 

一旁幕僚匆匆推門而入的時候，男人正坐在電視前，平靜地收看國家廣播電視一早新聞播報員充滿熱情替觀眾簡介他的生平與他當選以後即將打破的紀錄，「閣下，最後一場辯論後民調拉鋸正式告終，現在連他們內部的數字也顯示你會當選。」

 

「⋯⋯Sam，其實我一直想稱讚你，從戰鬥機飛行員退下來轉任輔選幕僚，你得心應手得像這一切渾然天成，我還記得第一次在國慶日表演的時候遇見你⋯⋯眨眼也好幾年了。」

 

「一切都是為了讓你坐上那個位置，因為我相信那是屬於你的位置，要能說服他人最好的方法，就是你所說的所有一切都發自你的內心，字字屬實，沒有任何一句謊言。」Sam Wilson看著眼前的男人，就連他也不得不承認，這個男人完美的輪廓、毫無瑕疵的經歷，在他們今日穩操勝券的局面當中居功甚偉。

 

「沒有你們我真的走不到這裡。」男人稍稍向後仰，選舉總部外的一塊小空地上的水窪結滿了霜，他昨晚就睡在這裡，確認了最後一次民調的情況，以及接了幾通國外友人的電話，「記得我宣布參選的時候民主黨說了什麼嗎？」

 

「你是唯一一個像樣的共和黨候選人，可惜共和黨不會讓你出線？」當時鋪天蓋地的政治宣傳席捲而來，回首過去他們能在巨浪中站穩腳步可是一點都不容易，「還是他們說共和黨除了毫無政治經驗的商人外，只有不諳世事的男孩？」

 

「我們都想過了⋯⋯」以指尖撫過裝有人生伴侶凝視窗外照片的相框，男人溫柔地笑了，「最猛烈的砲火會從黨內開始，從金童變成狗熊⋯⋯但一旦拿下黨內代表，民主黨對我一點辦法也沒有，我從未行差踏錯。」

 

「這也反應在你的高民調上，你看——」

 

「只是⋯⋯即便是我都不斷地在選舉的過程中審視我的過去，看似完美，是不是就代表我足以成為美國總統？這個位置⋯⋯所謂三軍統帥，手裡掌握的一切不只是一個國家的興衰，還包括世界的秩序，我們都看過不負責任的人，也必須為他收拾爛攤子，但我們也有難以追上的前人。」男人抬起頭，看著眼前面色也由一臉喜色轉為凝重，「現在這是一條由我來選擇的道路。」

 

Sam嘆了口氣，他也只能從實際層面寬慰對方，「我想你可以先起草就任宣言，想想你想說什麼⋯⋯」

 

「他在哪裡？在路上了嗎？」聲音裡有掩不住的疲倦，男人抿了抿唇，「我很想他。」

 

「根據他的說法，他會準時抵達，你知道他說到做到。」

 

***

 

Steve Rogers確定他一畢業就會投身軍旅，但在畢業到直接分發部隊前的一小段空窗，他獲邀到特區去進行訪問，關心軍事議題的參議員邀約了數位當屆的軍校畢業生，想要了解當前的軍事教育導向，其中當然包括了Erskine。

 

參議員推了推鼻梁上有些許滑落的鏡框，「James從阿富汗回來了，而且，根據我的了解他很快就要到劍橋去。」

 

「法學院第三年。」他們會晤在參議員的辦公室中進行，「他現在第二年還沒結束，順利的話，第三年的時候他會在劍橋完成學位⋯⋯」看了一下周圍的人員，「參議員，我以為我們要談的是軍事教育？」

 

「我看見你能順利完成學業對我而言已經非常滿意了。」露出微笑的參議員稍微撥了撥自己垂在額前的灰色捲髮，「你們的院長對我的推薦很有怨言，他再三堅持你必須要到預備學校完成體能訓練，他不希望你成為第一個死在野獸營裡頭的新生。」

 

現在沒有任何人能夠想像進入西點軍校以前Steve Rogers的模樣，Steve也對自己的改變難以置信，他曾經對Bucky說得很有信心，但事實是他也不知道自己能不能夠完成第一年學業，「James還好嗎？」五月底Bucky啟程去了阿富汗，直到現在他們都還沒機會見上面。

 

所有他隊上的人都知道James Barnes，他的好友，來看他的頻率比他的雙親還高，不過在眾目睽睽下，他們兩人最多只能稀鬆平常地聊天。

 

而Bucky因外貌如斯俊美，某種程度上僅讓人留下他應該是一個在女孩之間吃得開的花花公子形象，外人至多，就是好奇他這樣一板一眼的人是怎麼跟Bucky走到一塊，結成莫逆。

 

似乎就在等他這句話的參議員揚起嘴角，「他就在隔壁的小會議室裡，你何不自己去看他？」

 

不做二想起身推開了側邊會議室的門，裡頭長桌一角正坐著James Barnes，垂首正在閱覽著某份看似來自政府的卷宗。

 

聽見有人沒敲門就走進來的褐髮青年看面色不善地抬起頭，「至少可以敲——」他的話在見到來人是誰的瞬間戛然而止，下一刻Steve只能收緊雙臂，將他的男朋友緊緊抱入懷中。

 

「他沒跟你說我會來嗎？」這是他過去四年首度在校外的場合見到Bucky，他的假期短，而且充斥著訓練與移地研究，「這似乎是一個驚喜。」

 

Bucky才稍稍鬆開他的懷抱，Steve便垂下頭抵著對方的鼻樑吻上了對方的唇，從小認識Bucky以來，他一直到自己的目光無法從Bucky的唇瓣上挪開，才發現到自己有多麼戀慕眼前此人。

 

他用雙手捧住Steve Rogers的雙頰，雙眼則是在回應著吻的空檔輕輕地眨著眼，但Steve的吻很難停下，總是一寸一寸地深入，一直要到彷彿耗盡了他們之間的所有氧氣，才甘願停下。

 

「⋯⋯我聽說了。」一吻方歇，Steve的唇瓣則是停在他的耳廓邊，低聲依附著他說話，「你看到一些你覺得有違人權的行徑，審判並不公正。」

 

「異議份子的聲音在和諧的曲調中聽起來會格外響亮。」他只是務實地指出，況且他與聯合國的調查員一同前往，倘若明擺著的事實在此，他卻視若無睹，無助於美國軍方形象，「我們得到承諾會有所改善。」

 

「⋯⋯是，我只是想告訴你，你已經在改變世界。」金髮青年難以抑制地再次將唇貼附在對方的太陽穴上，「你得走得慢一點，留點事情讓我改變。」

 

「三角洲部隊能改變的事情只怕會很有限。」不是只有Steve有本事打聽他的事情，他也有管道聽說許多事，「我想知道你的特殊專長是什麼？素描？」

 

「阿拉伯文、密碼解讀，而且我有夠好的體能，當然⋯⋯」再次輕吻對方的唇瓣，抵住對方的額央低道：「⋯⋯我想我的確是部隊裡頭素描畫得最好的人。」

 

逮住了一個空檔，James單手執起對方灰色外套的衣領，輕聲問道：「伊拉克可能是一場騙局，你知道嗎？」

 

「美國傾向不在戰爭期間更換執政黨⋯⋯羅斯福⋯⋯越戰的民主黨⋯⋯」即便外界對於伊拉克戰爭的討伐聲浪不斷，但已然開戰是既定事實，沒有轉圜餘地，「我會前往伊拉克，我會先到遊騎兵報到，後續會再轉往當地執勤的部隊。」

 

這也在他意料之內，「⋯⋯也好，英國離亞洲又更近一些。」

 

見對方不著痕跡自己處理著他遠赴戰場的情緒，Steve只能微微苦笑，「⋯⋯議員還有再讓你在公開場合露面嗎？」前一次華盛頓郵報寫了一篇關於Barnes家的報導，他在網上看到，才第一次完整了解到發生在George Barnes身上的事——以往Bucky僅是輕描淡寫地帶過，幫派犯罪、尋仇、表為車禍實則蓄意謀殺的意外。

 

「或多或少，他沒能做得很積極，但是作為宣傳手段，已經達成他想要的效果了。」前天他才回到美國，昨天中午就得在曼哈頓跟一位出身望族的小姐同桌用餐，所幸話題愉快地結束在百老匯的新劇目，但他知道下一桌無趣的餐會緊鑼密鼓地到來。

 

如果真的得要跨入眾議員選舉，有整個Barnes家族支持，Steve無須為Bucky操心，他僅輕輕執起對方的手，在手背印下一吻，「你知道，Bucky，我會挺你到底⋯⋯」


	4. Father

因為James被帶在外祖身邊撫養，成長期間又遠赴他州的寄宿學校就讀，長年遠離底下三個弟妹，造成他們在見到他的時候，總有些許距離感，但他們在母親的教育下以他為榜樣，在學校表現都很優異。

 

與他相比，他們也不會感覺父親如此遙遠。

 

外祖從來不曾說過父親任何不是，反之，在他口中的父親與他真正在那間房間裡遇到的人完全不同，父親出事的時候他還沒有上學，底下的弟妹更小，如果他對身體健全硬朗的父親記憶不深，他們就更淺薄，也許就是如此，他們也不覺得與半身不遂的父親相處有什麼尷尬之處。

 

他卻不然，因為外公口中父親，是在律政體系裡正要出名的明日之星。

 

「他有很好的家世，但那不構成我把女兒嫁給他的原因。」外祖家追溯起來也是顯赫的家族，但早早就跨入商界打混，如今整個Buchanan家族在紐約是以銀行業世家為人所知，「他膽大心細，同時勇氣過人，與他鎮日只會在媒體上曝光的兄長不同，他直接準備證據要將布魯克林治安下滑主因幫派一網打盡，才會引發報復。」

 

能身體力行的人才是最優異的人，當外祖如此闡述父親昔日的優點，他返家見到的父親，卻是一名僅能夠躺在床上，或是坐在輪椅上看書閱讀的男人。

 

他從倫敦飛抵家門，慣例來與對方問好，跨進門的同時，卻也一如既往無話可說，「父親？」

 

放下書的George Barnes抬起頭看了他一眼，接著將書闔起，擱上一旁矮檯，「James，你到得似乎比預期較早。」

 

「我比較早到機場，英航的櫃檯替我早劃了一班機回來。」小心翼翼地走到了床邊，接著在父親難得看來較為柔和的目光下坐上他的床邊，「母親跟我說⋯⋯您要到瑞士去靜養。」

 

臉色微暗的男人在片刻之後露出微笑，「靜養⋯⋯自從我出事以來，我便沒有出過國了，這次搭乘醫療專機出國，主要也是想讓你母親離開透透氣。」

 

「關於參選眾議員這件事⋯⋯我還是會先到聯合國工作，後續我會再配合議員——」

 

George Barnes抬起了手，握住了他放在床墊上的手，「James⋯⋯如果你不想要參選，你隨時可以退出，我答應他只是因為在我出事以後，無論他先前是一個怎麼樣的兄長，他對我們家的照顧仍然遠超過他所需要做到的程度。」

 

當然，利用了自己弟弟的悲劇，他又連任了四次，但這些話James沒說出口，只是沉默回應。

 

「Rogers家的男孩，到伊拉克了嗎？」

 

這倒是出乎他的意料之外，父親自從知道他與誰交往以來，從未一次主動提起Steve Rogers，「到了，他過一陣子就會到三角洲部隊報到，我們會失聯一陣子，直到部隊任務結束。」

 

「他退伍以後還是想當美國總統？」稍稍放鬆握住他的力道，但未真正放開他，說這麼長一段話似乎讓George Barnes特別疲倦，「沒有改變心意？」

 

「他想為國家赴湯蹈火的念頭並沒有改變，但我不確定是不是還堅持非要當上總統不可。」

 

George徐徐地嘆了一口氣，「所以⋯⋯你還是那麼喜歡他。」

 

「的確，看來的確比你以為像是喜歡小貓小狗的程度還要多一些。」他不會忘記他出櫃的那天，父親對他的選擇所給的評論，「現在他也不那麼像小狗了，比起來大概像拉布拉多或是其他大一些的狗。」

 

「任何人喜歡你我都不會意外，James，雖然你也生得稜角分明，但總的來說Buchanan家俊男美女的基因讓你長得更好看一些，而政界，無論研究的人說得如何複雜弔詭，在外貌上比較賞心悅目的人，無庸置疑更容易取勝，你在三十歲以前就有望當選。」

 

他不知為何對於父親這種彷彿預言般的言論生出一陣恐懼，「先別提那麼遠的事，父親，我們先休息一陣子好嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯你會埋怨我答應讓Buchanan家照顧你嗎？」男人沙啞的聲音換來James Barnes急忙抬頭關注他的神情，「那時候我忽然整個人變成了殘廢，我知道你需要最好的教育⋯⋯」

 

「我從來沒有埋怨你，爹地⋯⋯」自然地換以還年幼時他對父親的稱謂，「媽總是告訴我，雖然我不在你的身邊長大，但所有的孩子裡面你最愛我，因為我是你的長子，你的期望最深。」

 

「我並不在意你性傾向，儘管我一時之間沒有像你母親一樣能夠自然而然的支持你⋯⋯我不希望你認為那對你的未來會有任何的影響，也不要讓任何人用這件事打壓你。」男人把手鬆開，改以用指腹輕撫他的手背，「我確實愛你最多，你從不曾讓我失望。」

 

「即使我喜歡同性？」當時他沒有收到嚴厲的譴責，但父親聽起來也不像是毫無失望。

 

「你可能選到更差的。」疲倦地放下了手，「你正站在這個世界改變的岔口，有一天，你會成就得比我更多，即使必須經歷比我更多的磨練⋯⋯」

 

「我不擔心，你會在我身邊⋯⋯」察覺儀器上父親的數據脫離了安全範圍，他將被單拉高，「先休息吧。」

 

「晚安，James⋯⋯」

 

望了一眼外頭還泛著亮光的天際，與已經不支睡去的父親，他咽下了難受的酸楚，低頭吻了吻男人的額際，才起身離開。

 

***

 

入主白宮的第一家庭一舉一動備受外界矚目，通常包括他們會養什麼狗。

 

過往總統家庭各有各的考量挑選各式各異的犬種，小羅斯福的蘇格蘭㹴、雷根的查理士王小獵犬、艾利斯的大麥町。

 

考量到Steve Rogers的軍事背景，不少休閒雜誌早早就給出建言，認為搭配過特種部隊出任務的德國牧羊犬最為適合，但也有不少人急於為第一家庭年紀還小的成員建言，也許還是溫和一些的狗種像是老式牧羊犬、黃金獵犬比較合適。

 

但第一家庭一直沒有對外對所謂第一寵物做出任何評論，甚至在公開場合被詢問的時候，總統與第一先生都僅是微笑帶過。

 

一來他們的掌上明珠年紀小，再者，Steve早已決定好第一家庭的寵物，只是還在等待伊拉克當地的友人協助他把還養在美軍基地的流浪狗帶回來。

 

Steve Rogers從不曾運用過任何特權，雖然循著一般最正常的管道將狗兒從戰火蔓延的西亞帶回美國本土費時長久，但只要最終他能讓曾在戰地裡頭溫暖過他的Calab回到他的身邊他就心滿意足了。

 

「Calab在哪裡？」每當James抱起他們的小公主在腿上，看見他桌上照片的女孩就會歪首詢問這個老問題，「爹地說他很快就會跟我們一起生活了。」

 

「我沒記錯的話，Calab已經抵達德國了，醫生正在為他除蟲，還有他的腿傷，等到他都痊癒了，能夠進行負荷飛行，很快就會請爹地的朋友帶著他坐飛機回到美國來。」稍稍撥了撥女孩深褐色的長捲髮，「親愛的Natalia，可以請妳替我找一下她的髮箍嗎？三分鐘以前還在她頭上。」

 

紅髮護衛皺起眉，下一刻從門口的位置走近女孩與男人，「Layla？妳把髮箍放哪裡了？」

 

小女孩昂起首看向女子，接著伸出小手指著不遠處的沙發椅背，「在沙發上，它弄得我耳朵好痛，我拿下來了。」

 

James有些尷尬地扶著頭看向他的貼身護衛，「我很抱歉，我以為孩子自己隨手就忘了。」

 

「她非常聰明，你應該要有些信心。」特勤局的頭號特工倒是對他的慌亂習以為常，「只是孩子長大的速度很快，勤快一點替她更換她的衣物尺寸會更好。」

 

「那通常都是我母親在代勞。」在另一名護衛代勞取來髮箍後，他垂下視線看著坐在他大腿上的女孩，「抬起頭來看我，親愛的⋯⋯」

 

「讓它寬一點⋯⋯」在女孩的要求下，James反手將髮箍兩端握緊，反覆拉了幾次，「輕一點，不要弄斷它。」

 

不知道自己手中的髮箍究竟有沒有比較鬆一些，猶豫片刻的男人低下頭，「試試看，要是不行我們就拿下來好嗎？」

 

再次甘願戴上髮箍的女孩沒再多說什麼，繼續拿著方才從男人手中接過來的狗兒與金髮男人合照的照片，仔細地看著父親們承諾過她會很快來到他們身邊的Calab。

 

***

 

Steve Rogers的生父在他年紀尚小的時候就在巴拿馬的軍事行動中喪生，在社區診所當護士的母親Sarah過了幾年以後改嫁給一名貨車司機，儘管他們並不富裕，但卻努力供給Steve最好的教育，Steve雖然保有對生父薄弱的記憶以及崇敬，促使他保留了Rogers姓氏，但他依然非常尊敬他的繼父。

 

他第一次在戰場得到返國機會的原因，即是因為他的繼父病逝，Bucky亦請了一天假陪同他返回布魯克林出席喪禮。

 

「我很遺憾，Steve⋯⋯」回到車內，James側過身抱住人在副駕駛座上的金髮男人，「他人真的很好，別⋯⋯多替我安慰Sarah好嗎？」

 

「謝了，Bucky。」輕輕收緊懷抱中的人，身著一身軍裝金髮男人在放開駕駛座上的戀人後，若有所思地蹙起了眉，「⋯⋯他們甚至沒告訴我他病了，Dwight跟媽說他不希望我在前線擔心，若不是任務如期結束，我甚至沒有機會參加葬禮。」

 

「他們也是出於愛你才會如此做。」手越過排檔握住了對方，褐髮男人支手轉動著方向盤，將車駛出美軍機場，「你能趕上送他最後一程，我想⋯⋯對Dwight而言也足夠了。」

 

如果沒有發生九一一恐怖攻擊，Steve很有可能會選擇西點軍校以外的學校就讀。

 

倘若今天Steve選擇了其他的職業，而非成為職業軍人，也許Dwight Grant的生命中也可以省去思考，為什麼儘管由他親手扶養長大，Steve依舊是堅定不移地以成為幾乎已經不復記憶的Joseph Rogers前進。

 

在喪禮上致詞的Steve Rogers面色凝重，他將軍帽褪下，緊壓在他的腿側，「⋯⋯我很愛他，對我而言，他就是我的父親，當我質疑自己的時候，是他率先給予我肯定，送給我一套鉛筆，告訴我喜歡畫畫沒有什麼不對，告訴我⋯⋯做我自己沒有什麼不對。」

 

在第一排的James Barnes伸手攬住正啜泣著的Sarah，低聲安撫。

 

「我們住在最靠近教堂的社區，因為他是虔誠的教徒，他曾告訴我，也許他書讀得並不多，但他知道人活在世上一切都應要感謝上帝賜予，因為他相信上帝，他相信主對他會有最好的安排，所以他不行惡⋯⋯他凡事禱告且讚美主，他亦相信，能夠將我送去緬因州求學，也是來自上帝的安排，他相信一所具有傳統、歷史、信仰的私立學校，能夠帶給我智識、友朋，而他並沒有錯，我在那裡認識一生摯交、我最珍愛的朋友，也得到了豐富的學識。」

 

James在Steve提到朋友的時候抬起頭，但在見到他氤紅的眼眶時又挪開了目光。

 

「我選擇進入西點軍校就讀時，我的母親極力反對，因為她不希望我踏上我父親的後塵，成為一個職業軍人畢竟比尋常工作危險，她更相信，我有很好的才能，可以發揮在當兵打仗以外的領域上，但我的繼父，Dwight，說服了她，告訴她我並不是在追尋已經消失的幻影，而是在遵從上帝賦予我的使命，上帝賦予我阻止人世險惡發生的使命，我記得、牢牢記得。」

 

他的使命不是復仇、不是血債血償，更不是行使正義。

 

「許多Dwight Grant的好友都是我們的鄰居，很多我的鄰居，他們的孩子與我相同，選擇踏上海外戰場作戰，你可以不贊同發動這場戰爭的緣由，也可以出言詆毀發起這場戰爭的政治人物，但請相信我們與在場各位一樣，意在讓這個世界成為一個更安全的所在，然而在通往和平必有動盪在前，請記得他說過的話，這是超越個人榮辱的使命。」

 

側過身看著榛果色的棺木，金髮男人垂首，深深吸了一口氣。

 

「我的父親賦予我來到世上的生命，也用他的生命教會我軍人最重要的課題，榮譽、責任、勇氣，為此我永遠愛他；而Dwight Grant給予我成為一個男人所能擁有最好的榜樣，他讓我知道什麼是愛、家庭、信任、承諾、信仰，以及給予了我一個父親，在我失落的時候鼓勵我、在我困惑的時候協助我，無條件支持我，也尊重我。」

 

James原欲掏出口袋裡的手帕遞到黑紗之下給婦人拭淚，轉念一想的他，乾脆攬過對方的頭輕放在自己的頸窩上，任憑淡妝隨淚水沾溼了他黑色的西裝。

 

「致Dwight Grant，世上最好的父親、虔誠的信徒，我生命的支柱，讚美他。」


End file.
